User talk:Scarecroe
Say Uncle Recent discussions plus the trailer onslaught inspired me to check to see if Disney's press site added any new pics. I took this from the larger version of this pic, but it's a nice full front view of the rebuilt Uncle Deadly. I haven't figured out how to fit it on the page yet with the other pic without doing a gallery, so here you go. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, good idea! I found a larger version online, so I just updated it so everyone can enjoy the higher resolution. Yay! —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 05:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wrong edit? Scott, what was wrong with my edit to Muppet viral videos?--Fred (talk) 18:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not Scott, but those sketches you added were already covered on the Disney Xtreme Digital page (under the "Exclusive videos" section). -- Jon (talk) 19:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:About Music Hey Scott. I was wondering about these classical "... About Music" sets. Do you have some of them? Are they a story in the book and read on the tape with the classical excerpts worked in? Or is the tape just the music? I'm just curious if they should go in our Book and Audio discography list.... -- Wendy (talk) 18:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Wendy! I have two (and I think Scott has "Sheherryzade"). They were prepared specifically as books on tape (the text is in the form of character dialogue, basically written in script form) and full credits are included in the book. I've been wanting to get my hands on the Nutcracker one myself. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't seem to find my copies right now, but Andrew's assessment sounds like what I remember of them. I'll try to post more details if I can dig them up. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 18:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh perfect -- they should definitely go in the discography then. I've always wanted to find one myself but haven't quite managed it yet :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) International old guys in the balcony Something you might get a kick out of. I bought a book on Spanish dubbing (including interviews with some English dubbers) and there's some info on Plaza Sesamo and the Spanish dub of The Muppet Show and such. Well, there's an interview with Jorge Arvizu, who dubbed several roles and directed, and this is the literal translation, he recalls that he dubbed "one of the old men who appeared in a balcony of the theater making funny comments." So even in Mexico by half of the team who dubbed Statler and Waldorf, their names are ignored (which, it turns out, are Tadeo and Ezequiel, so that may make it more understandable), they're just the old guys in the balcony. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ha! I thought for sure Mexico would remember Conrad —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 20:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I also now know who dubbed Herry Monster into Spanish. And thus another piece of the mystery of the universe falls into place. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) "The Muppets" disambig page I don't know about turning The Muppets into a disambig page. That phrase is linked from 567 pages right now, and all of them are referring to the character set rather than the movie. I'd rather put a disambig link at the top of the Muppets Characters category page if that disambig page is the alternative... -- Danny (talk) 23:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're totally right. I just took care of it. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 00:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yay! I actually think we can link directly from the category page to the movie page -- "for the movie, see The Muppets (2011)" or whatever. -- Danny (talk) 22:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Cookie Monster rumor page I was just wondering if there was any specific reason why you reverted the page back. I didn't mean any harm. I was just trying to organize things.--Gonzofan 01:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I would still like to know the reason.--Gonzofan 01:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wizard of Id Ho-ly cow, the pictures on The Wizard of Id page are amazing. So cool!! -- Danny (talk) 18:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :It looks great! But I admit to mild disappointment that you didn't leave anything for me as far as picture adding. Sniff. (I just got home). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Renaming files Hi Scott, just wanna share a quick problem I'm having. I want to rename this picture (as in renaming its page in general) but I'm not able to with the edit toolbar since it doesn't give me the option to like it does on other pages and I don't know another way. I was wondering if you could show how you rename files, or maybe even rename the pic on your own. Thanks! -- Jon (talk) 00:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I just did it (to File:Louisarmstrong.jpg, which gives one a better idea of its content). It's not a capability I was even aware of until recently, but I think it might be an admin-only privilege (which makes sense as far as potential vandals wreaking havoc with it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That seems probable. Scott seemed to be the only person renaming images, so I wondered if it was just an admin thing. Thanks Andrew =) -- Jon (talk) 01:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Headshots Hey, I like the use of a cast/crew collage for unaired projects or other concepts where we just don't have footage access, as a way of representing things visually (and also showing folks who wouldn't otherwise get pages). Nice. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I think it works well for the article and it gives the category galleries and "read more" sections on related articles something to show rather than text in a quote. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 20:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that always sticks out. One I can't fathom, which maybe you can figure out, or maybe they're still working on it, is why sometimes pages *with* a picture will show up as just text, and I'm not talking about galleries (which I know never register. I've noticed it sometimes here and on other Wikis. (In a few cases, I've tried tweaking either the templates we surround the pics with or spacing between text and pic, sometimes seems to make a difference, sometimes doesn't.) Next time an example pops up, I'll remember to point it out to you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I've seen it too, and the only thing I can guess is that the code logic isn't perfect. Sometimes I'll try switching pictures around and it will change the thumbnail in the category galleries and "read more" sections. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 21:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Code logic moves in mysterious ways, its wonders to perform. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::We need Watson! —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 21:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Heh. I need to work Watson into my *still* unfinished "UNIVAC Kin in Pop Culture" article. Also, headshots suddenly reminded me. I actually have a couple of Academy Players Directories (which, if you can find them on e-bay or at a flea market cheap, are worth it), one women and kids only from 1972 and one "characters and comedians" from 1989. As the name implies, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences published these, every four months (and probably still does) as a finding aide to Hollywood producers, directors, casting agents, etc., and in some cases a "Hey, look who's still alive and employable" reminder, just headshots and agent info, sometimes a brief note of a specialty ("Janos Prahoska and Son," under specialties, get a one pager for suit performing in 1972). Anyway, while not surprisingly the books are fairly light on New York or Canadian talent, I do sometimes find folks relevant to us, such as Rhonda Hansome, and I have a couple Dinosaurs caveman performers to scan. So it's something to keep an eye for, mention possible names for me to look up (if I *ever* get out of this unemployment trap, I'll buy more, since each year varied the cropand sometimes just by looking one can suddenly recognize someone (Edouard DeSoto is in the 1989 edition, so I imagine other unbilled Sesame guests and bit actors may be). There's a nice one of Paul Benedict which I want to scan and probably edit into the current pic (or ask you to do so), replacing the cake, so the headshot is next to the Painter. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Muppet Show Guest Stars Who Are Dead You scared me for just a second! I thought "Oh no, who now?" -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :You must have it in your followed pages for the same reason I was just thinking of doing it. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 00:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. And while I definitely wish nothing but long life and happiness to all Muppet Show guests, I find myself half-thinking that if someone has to go next, I'll be the least bereaved if it's Bruce Forsyth. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Who? -- Ken (talk) 02:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Finding videos Hey, Scott! Do you remember how to find what videos we have embedded on the Wiki? I realized it's been awhile since we've checked some of those to make sure they're still working (and same with those that use Template:youtube). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey! Yeah, it's been a while for me, too. But this link should work. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 08:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I think I'm calling it a night soon but I just found about half a dozen already. It's a lot better than it would be now that we've switched more heavily to primarily using either the MuppetWiki account, links (usually embed disabled) to the Sesame YouTube pages, Henson company links, and the like, rather than random fan accounts or from users who may have more copyright sensitive stuff as well. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 09:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Quote template Hi! Want to make sure you've seen the little discussion about the quote template in Current Events. Brad might have a nice fix. -- Danny (talk) 17:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) International Sesame Episode category Hey, babe -- why put International Sesame Episode Guides under ~ in the Episode Guides category, instead of under I? -- Danny (talk) 22:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, never mind -- you already posted about it. I get it now. -- Danny (talk) 22:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) A Production Notes edit to GMC Hey Scott- I have an anecdote Caroll Spinney shared with me about the Peter Ustinov scene in Great Muppet Caper.... But it doesn't have a quotable source on the internet anywhere. Just wondering if I can go ahead and post something that could very easily just be seen as heresay. Thanks! Noah Ginex ColonelErnie Season 40 Hidden Gems Hey, I didn't notice this, but back in July, you removed the "hidden gem" from episode 4188 from the page. SS.org confirmed it in their episode guides. Do you recall why you removed it? - Oscarfan 02:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure how that's a hidden gem. What does SS.org say about it? — scarecroe 06:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The website says "When the cow makes her entrance, a musical underscore plays reminiscent of Gladys the Cow’s classic anthem, “Proud to Be a Cow.”" - Oscarfan 13:14, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well... I believe what's more important here, is that they officially list it as a "Hidden Gem!" — Julian (talk) 13:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's what I was quoting and my source for adding it before. - Oscarfan 13:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I fully agree with you. Just backing you up in that it's not up to us to decide whether or not it is one, if the powers that be classify it as such. :) — Julian (talk) 18:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, interesting! I hadn't seen that. Strange of them to classify it as such. Sesame reuses its songs all the time. It doesn't quite come close to the other Hidden Gems. — scarecroe 20:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Input What ho, Scott! When you get a chance, can you look at Category talk:Museum collecting Muppet-related objects. The thing just sprang up while I was gone, though I see you checked in briefly. I was in the opening night of an old-time radio-style performance of It's a Wonderful Life, by the way (which is one of the reasons I've been mostly off-wiki of late)! I'm playing an even dozen supporting roles, including Harry, Sam Wainwright, one of the building & loan depositors the 240 bucks guy, alas! and more. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a fun gig! My time has been limited here too, lately. For various reasons. I try to check RC to patrol what's going on when I get a chance. Maybe I'll have some time for big clean-up type stuff and general wiki fun later in the month. Happy Holidays! — scarecroe 20:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Feist Do you have the actual clip of Kermit and Pepe at the 2008 Grammy Awards? Could you capture Feist from this? Documentary Look at What the Light Did Now includes this encounter, from the other side of the camera. I've emailed her "people", as she produced/co-produced this, to see if we can get a screenshot. If not, the web clip will work as an alternate. -- Zanimum 16:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't, sorry. That was up on DXD for a limited time only. — scarecroe 20:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the reply. I presumed that was the case, I was going on the hope you had somehow ripped the Flash file off their page. -- Zanimum 20:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::You might want to check out KermiClown's video trades. He seems to have both the "On The Red Carpet" and the "Pepe’s Acceptance Speech" segments. -- Brad D. (talk) 15:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Them Muppet rub-ons... Truly cool stuff, but we've already got the full set on here. — Julian (talk) 19:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh! Well, damn. I can never find merchandise stuff. I should have known better that we already had it. — scarecroe 20:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with you that merchandise is a little harder to find on here, even when you've got a pretty good idea where it should be. Maybe we could narrow International Muppet Misc. Merchandise down a little more ("int'l paper products" would fit a couple of 'em)? Personally, I'd really like to categorize by country in an additional category; might help me in seeing what German stuff we do have and what's still missing. — Julian (talk) 21:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm not the best person to ask about how the Merchandise categories work. Maybe a category discussion for that stuff with everyone would be helpful. — scarecroe 21:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Joe Mathieu art what up Sesame Street gift cards. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 01:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Love! — scarecroe 17:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::There's also Mathieu art on Sesame Street (game). It's nice to uncover some of this old stuff... -- Danny (talk) 01:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That game board looks amazing. I should get it just to scan it. — scarecroe 02:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Main page Should the main page not being under the category:Browse? It's categoryless. --Station7 15:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Old School Awesome! You found the cover for Vol. 2! I was wondering what it's going to look like! -- Ken (talk) 04:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Redlinks Hi, Scott! Do you mind leaving legit redlinks on pages? While I know they can look messy, I often find without them, I forget entirely who I meant to add or it takes more work to find the connection, depending. I'll try to fix the ones on Marvel Comics soon (they're all legit, either Creature Shop Voice Actors or fit our interaction policy re Creature Shop Actors). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and this is unrelated, but the day after the wordmark was changed, IE editing and other basic functions were completely broken. Coincidental, since the same exists on all Wikia sites now, but that (plus just being busy with play) is another reason I haven't been on as much lately (since I have a harder time using Mozilla, but it's now my only option; it's because Edit, My Tools, etc. all use dropdowns and now those can't be accessed for some reason). Given the many issues IE has with Wikia, I won't be surprised if it's unfixable, but since it's a more general tech issue, I thought I'd mention it here rather than current events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about the redlinks. When I see them, I assume they're leftover from the Great Creature Shop Purge. Are the IE issues still happening? — scarecroe 22:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, yesterday, when you responded, I checked in IE again, and it seems to have been fixed (possibly in the last tweak that added the "See More" galleries; I see there's already CE discussion of the weird "middle of the page" placement for longer articles). The dropdowns are working as they should and full functionality restored. So yay! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Skin and Wordmark Hey Scott; I preferred the original curtains to the sketches -- I just liked the color offsetting the page. And I quite honestly don't like the new wordmark at all - the texture on it bugs my eyes and makes me think it is blurry or something and it seems squished. I really liked the original wordmark, despite the lack of eye. It had a lot of flair. Sorry to be negative, and I totally appreciate the desire to play about a bit. I thought Muppet had the best of the 5 beta skins though. -- Wendy (talk) 03:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. The dark curtains really drew the focus to the content. I would've just set it to stay put (not scroll), to avoid the pitch black darkness down the page and to leave Kermit happily peeking. I also preferred the "Muppet logo" font in the wordmark to the new one. Couldn't we just add the eye to the previous wordmark? — Julian (talk) 09:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey guys, I posted my responses on Current Events. —Scott (talk) 17:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) TALK PAGE ARCHIVE Scott: Since I'm still new to Muppet Wiki and trying to get a feel for my way around, I just noticed you had left me a brief message on my "Talk page" back in November (blushing). Thanks, If I can think of anything else worthy to contribute to that or another page, I'll add it in at your discretion.